iLost My Mind Again
by NoLongerInvisible
Summary: Ya ino, another iLMM but I HATE that ppl keep saying Sam/Freddie are guna confess their luv for each other right there so I'm doing my own version! I DO NOT own iCarly...sadly. But if I did, I wouldnt have made u wonderful ppl wait 4 months! :
1. Chapter 1

*Spencer's Voice* "Previously on iCarly."

"_Check out Sam's mood." "In LOVE?"_

"_Go for it, make a move!"_

"_I know it's scary for you to put you're feelings out there. Cuz you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-"_

_*KISS*_

"…_I-" "…Sorry." " 's cool."_

"I, uh, I gotta go." Sam took off running for the door.

"Sam!" But she was long gone. Without knowing it, she ran past Carly, who was still shell-shocked. **(Best Player reference!)**

"Hey! That was not cool guys!" Spencer had finally gotten out of the stimulance chamber. Carly slowly turned around.

"What up, Kiddo?"

"N-nothing. Um…our project is done. We can go home now…"

"…M'kay."

For the next couple days Carly didn't see Sam and she didn't bring up what happened, wanting Freddie to tell her himself. To make matters weirder, Spencer was wearing a frilly apron and BAKING! With a woman from his BOOK CLUB! Sometimes Carly wondered if she didn't have an older sister. Just then, Freddie walked through the door.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?" He gave her a distressed look. Oooh! Maybe he's finally going to tell her.

"Nothing…it's just…" He was taking too long and it was getting on her nerves.

"I'm getting really worried about Sam. I mean, it's been 3 days since-"

"Since you two kissed?" She couldn't help it. His eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. I know. I saw it with both my eyes."

"W-well I got jumped!"

"Really? Well what you two doing out there, anyway?"

"I just went to talk to her about showing her feelings…about BRAD!...b-but she kissed…me! That was understandable.

"Well why would she kiss you? Not that you're not a cool guy and all but she hates you!"

"That's what I said!" After a few moments of awkward silence, Carly spoke up again.

"Well, have you talked to her since?"

"No. Actually, I was coming over to see if you've seen her. Have you?"

"No, and it's been killing me! She won't answer her phone and she's never home! I'm getting scared."

"Well…we can look up her name online. See if she's been arrested again," Freddie laughed lightly.

"Okay, let's check." Freddie typed 'Sam Puckett' into the search engine while Carly fidgeted nervously next to him.

"Woah," Freddie said quietly.

"Where is she?"

"A mental hospital?"

"What?" She pushed him aside a little.

" 'Troubled Waters Mental Hospital?' What's she doing there? Oh God, something horrible must've happened!"

"Carly calm down."

"Yeah, try one of my fruit tarts! It'll make you feel better!" They just stared at Spencer with confused expressions.

"What? Nancy is a nice lady from my book club who just so happens to be teaching me how to get in touch with my feminine side by doing household things." Then, Gibby came through the door.

"Hey! What up, peoples? What are we doing for the next iCarlaaay?" Carly and Freddie looked at each other then, Carly turned to Gibby and stated matter-of-factly, "We're going to a mental hospital." Gibby didn't waste a second.

"Yes! I love mental hospitals! I feel right at home, there." That explains so much.

"Hey, does that mean I have to drive you teensies there?" Spencer piped up from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah."

"Awe!" He took off his apron and threw it on the ground. He started to walk away until he picked it up and muttered a, 'Sorry, I didn't mean it,' and they all left.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked inside and saw that it looked like a normal hospital waiting room except everyone was either doing or saying strange things. Carly walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? How can I help you?

"Yeah, we need to know what room Samantha Puckett is staying in, please." The nurse shuddered.

"Don't call her that. She hates it when you call her that. Anyway, are you family?"

"Well no, actually we're all really close friends of hers and we just wanted to talk to her."

"Sorry Miss, but you need to be family to visit her at this time."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

"What do we do now?" Gibby whispered. Freddie pulled them around the corner.

"Distract the nurse while we go find Sam." Gibby smiled.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." He started walking in the other direction.

"Where's he going?" Carly asked. But her question was answered when Gibby started running toward the desk and jumped over it.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Gibby pulled the woman down, behind the desk. Carly and Freddie looked at each other and quickly shuffled down the hall.

"Okay, you go down that hall and I'll take this one," Carly explained.

"Right." And he took off in the other direction. There were names on the doors so this should be easy.

There was a light knock on the door. Sam put down her paintbrush and, frustrated, opened the door.

"What is it! I'm trying to paint here!"

"Sorry Ms. Puckett. Just wanted to know if you wanted a quesadilla," said a man in his 40's. He was also a resident here.

"Hmm…" She grabbed the entire tray and pushed him out the door. She happily sat down on her bed, ready to eat. But, very strangely, she wasn't hungry. She left the tray on the bed and went back to painting.

Carly had looked through the windows of many doors to find some strange people live here. She finally popped her head through Sam's window. She gasped and rushed through the door.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Carls."

" 'Oh hey Carls?' What are you doing in this mental institution?" Sam smiled.

"Finger painting. What do you think?" She turned her painting around to reveal a hand holding up the 'loser' sign.

"Loser?...Like a certain 'Loser' is on your mind right now…?" Sam looked at her, a little confused.

"What's the real reason you're here?" She looked up from her painting and her face grew serious and a little…scared? She walked over to her and said quietly, "Do you know?"

"What? That you kissed Freddie?" Sam quickly pulled back.

"Ugh! SHUT UP!"

"I think it's awesome!"

"NO!"

"I think it's great!"

"No no no!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"No no no no no…" She started running away from her but Carly grabbed her.

"It's okay, you can admit it to me."

"There's nothing to admit!" Carly glared at her.

"Really! My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Can we just drop the subject? There is nothing to admit!" She flopped down on her bed to signal the end of the conversation.

"Okay," Carly said and she walked to the middle of the room and said, pointedly, "Sam loves Freddie…" She walked over to the window and yelled, "Sam loves Freddie!" Sam jumped up from the bed and chased after her. She got a grip on her and they kind of wrestled around a bit, all the while Carly was yelling as loud as she could.

"SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FRED- mph!" Sam had finally gotten her hand over her mouth. Freddie heard Carly's muffled yelling from behind the door and walked in. the first thing he saw was Sam holding Carly captive in her grip with her hand over her mouth.

"Licking my hand won't make me let gooo…" Carly kind of muffly screamed and looked at Freddie with pleading eyes. He sighed and walked over.

"Sam, let her go. You don't want to hurt her."

"…Nah, I kinda do…" Freddie gave her a look and pried her hands away. The second Carly was free she ran out the door, but Sam saw her stop for a second and smile suggestively, then run away, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doubt this scene will go this way...but hey, I can dream.**

The room was uncomfortably quiet and awkward. So Sam just sat back down on the bed and picked up one of the quesadillas, still not eating it. Freddie just looked around the room.

"Nice paintings…even on the walls…" She said nothing, didn't even turn around. Freddie sighed. Might as well get to it, then.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" He walked over to the other side of the bed so she had to look at him. She violently lifted her head and glared daggers at him. He immediately put his hands up in defense and backed up.

"Woah, o-okay. But really, Sam. We need to talk about it sooner or later and it would be less awkward between us if we just get it out in the open."

"I beg to differ…" she muttered but said nothing else. He gave her a sad look.

"Come on, Sam! I am so confused! We've hated each other since the day we met and, sure, we were becoming pretty good friends, but…this?" She looked up at him, but with less anger. She even looked kind of sad. She looks like she's about to finally say something, maybe admit something…but, being the Puckett she is, chose the defensive route. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He follows.

"So…what? Do-do you like me or something?" She looks panicked for a second and fairly rudely says, "I hate you."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"…That wasn't me…it was Melanie…" He gave her a look.

"Sam, I know you're a good liar, but seriously?" She looked down with a mixture of shame and embarrassment. "You might as well tell the truth." She looked up.

"…I-I like you…" He gave her a confused look.

"So…you hate me…and you like me?"

"Now you see why I gotta be in here?" She started walking away again but he grabs her shoulder and turned her around.

"That's no reason to check yourself into a _mental hospital_!" This time she gave him a look.

"Are you kidding me? You're a NUB! I HAVE to be crazy! I'm insane! Like you said, WE. HATE. EACH. OTHER."

"…Well obviously you don't…" She felt like she should insult him, and he expected something of the sort, but she just looked down, like she was about to cry.

"I'm so confused," she said in a quiet, un-Sam-like voice. He gave her a slight, sympathetic smile.

"Right now, you're not the only one. But I know for a fact that you're NOT crazy. Aggressive? Yes. Over-angry? Deffinitely. Crazy? I don't think so. So why don't you leave this place and go home…Bushwell. You know your rightful place is at Carly's." She laughed a little then her face went stone-like again.

"Okay, maybe I'm not 'Crazy' but I DON'T like you! Now go, I'm gonna start packing. But not because of you…I just miss Carly is all." As he left, he glanced back and smiled.

**End of Chapter 3! :D Plz R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

While waiting for Freddie and Sam's almost guaranteed disastrous conversation to end, Gibby and Carly waited in the visiting area. When Carly had come back, she saw Gibby sitting with one of the residents. She learned his name was Caleb and he was apparently from the year 2077. When Gibby asked what the future was like, Caleb stood up and said, "You are speaking to the future Vice President of the United States." And saluted Carly. She scoffed.

"You're not speaking to the future- I'm gonna be the Vice President?" He nodded. Just then, Freddie came out. Carly jumped up.

"What happened?"

"...She's coming home." Carly shrieked and hugged him.

"Yay! What'd you say?"

"I told her she wasn't crazy."

"Wow…she really must like you," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Then, Sam came out of her room with a duffle bag. At first, Carly hid behind Gibby.

"You're not gonna try to kill me again, are you?" Sam laughed.

"No…" They hugged.

"Okay, let's go." They started to walk out the door, but a security guard stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…home?" Sam said angrily.

"I don't think so. Not unless you have a parent or guardian to sign you out."

"WHAT? My mom doesn't give a chiz about me! She doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Sorry, Puckett, but without that signature, you're staying here." And with that, he walked away. She turned to her friends.

"Well alright, let's go."

"Sam! You can't just break out! Listen, we'll think of something. Just hold tight and we'll be back, I promise." Carly hugged her friend again and left with Gibby in tow. Freddie looked at her, on the edge of speech, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

They all went back to the Shay apartment and sat down to discuss what to do. Spencer was still practicing his baking so they were also eating fruit tarts.

"So what's happening?" Spencer, who was totally out of the loop, asked.

"They won't let her leave without a parent signing her out."

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? Just get some lady to sign Sam out." Carly and Freddie exchanged looks.

"Wow, so I DO have an older sister!" Carly smiled.

"What do you mean?"

The next day, Carly and Freddie arrived at Troubled Waters. They met up with Sam and she looked nervous.

"Okay guys, what's going on?"

"We got you mom to come sign for you," Carly smirked.

"What?" Freddie walked to the door.

"In here, Mrs. Puckett." Spence, dressed as Pam Puckett, strutted through the door. He walked straight up to Sam.

"Hello, Sam!" She closed her eyes.

"Hey, 'Mom'. Really guys? Who's gonna believe this?" Just then, a patient in his mid-thirties walked by and whistled at Spencer. Spencer blushed.

"Oh, why thank you! I like this place!"

"Okay, but these people are insane!" she yelled. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Oh, you guys know I'm not talking about you. I love you guys." They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. The security guard from yesterday came by.

"Hey Frank, my mom's here. That means I can go, right?" He walked over to Spencer and stared at him closely. Spencer was about to blow his cover when a girl with a steering wheel in hand ran by, screaming.

"Wait here." And he chased after her.

"That was close." A man about Spencer's age came up to him and got right in his face.

"Uh…excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Spencer? Spencer Shay? From law school?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"Gary?" he whispered. Then the man ripped off his wig and screamed.

"SPENCER'S A MAN-LADY!" And he ran away. The iCarly trio all face-palmed. And to add to their luck, Frank just so happened to be coming back at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah, don't gimme the big boy cop speech on how 'Trying to escape a mental institution is bad and I'm setting a bad example for the other patients and stop stealing food from people…"

"Well have you at least stopped that?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"Come on, man. Just let her leave. She's just gonna cause the other patients pain and possibly make them even MORE crazy!"

"Thank you, Freddie!" Sam glared at him.

"But seriously," Carly helped, "she isn't crazy. It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Well…" They all got their hopes up, "NO!" Not only did THAT make them mad, but he called in back up and 'nicely' escorted them out.

"What are you doing? I'M THE FUTURE VICE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!" Sam just sighed, defeated.

"HOLD UP!" Everyone jumped, "Nobody messes with the iCarly gang! Bring them back." A very big, scary man had stood up, apparently watching this whole episode go down.

"N-now Jerry, they're trying to smuggle a patient out. They had to be escorted."

"Hey! These kids are famous! Let them stay! Unless you want your secret out…" Frank visibly gulped.

"It's okay Jerry, I got this from here," Sam said, "Let us do an iCarly? It'll promote your hospital and then I can leave?" Frank pondered this.

"…Deal."

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Thanks, Jerry!"

"…C-can I be in the webisode? Just a little? I'm your guys' biggest fan." They all looked at each other.

"Definitely!" Sam smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"In 5…4…3…2…" Freddie pointed at the girls.

"HEEEY!" they yelled simultaneously.

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Crazy!"

"Oh, hush, no you're not! Yeah, we're not in the iCarly studio."

"We're in the Wacky Shack, the Coocoo Hut, the padded house, Troubled Waters Mental Hospital!" Everyone behind them yelled, "Yeah!" The girls looked at them with weird expressions.

"Why are we here, you ask?" Carly said.

"Cuz I finally cracked. I FINALLY killed Gibby. Sorry! He was shirtless one too many times…" Sam said with a serious face.

"Um…jk! Sam and Freddie had a little mishap. Now I won't say exactly what happened…" Sam glared at her, "So…I'll let the fans give THEIR opinions!" Sam's eyes went wide.

"WHAT? When did we decide this? Freddie?"

"I SWEAR I had no clue about this!" Freddie hurriedly explained, looking just as shocked as she did. Carly pushed a button and a girl appeared on a nearby screen.

"Hi! I'm WAVYBECCA! I'm 16 and I LOVE iCarly! I'd just like to say: Sam? Freddie? You guys make the PERFECT couple! You are so cute! You guys bicker but you know at the end of the day you care about each other!" Sam's face was instantly red. Freddie wasn't too far behind.

"…But if you don't work out…Freddie? You're REALLY hot! So maybe you'd like to-"

"BYE!" Sam pushed the button that changes to the next webchatter. A 16 year old boy appeared.

"OMG! I LOVE you guys! I saw you at Webicon! Seddie is the BEST! GO SEDDAY!"

"Okay, bye!" Carly turned off the screen, "What? Even I was annoyed. So…as you can see, guys, you have the support of, not only your friends, but your fans. If you really wanted to be something, now would be the time…" Sam and Freddie stared at each other. Everyone was silent. It was almost as if they were in the room alone. Everyone thought something serious was going to happen. That is, until Sam went up to him, slapped him, and went back to her original spot. Everyone gasped.

"NO! This is SO stupid! Listen to me: I DO NOT LIKE YOU! I think YOU ALL are the ones that are insane!" During her rant, Freddie switched to the V-Cam and set the camera down.

"I have hated you ever since I met you!" He had walked right up to her, put his arms around her, and kissed her right on the mouth. Everyone gasped again. Carly was smiling so wide she thought her jaw would fall off.

When he finally pulled away from her, Freddie said, "Hate you too, Puckett." And he smirked. She just stared at him, wide eyed. Carly ran up to them.

"So…does this mean you guys are dating?" They stared at each other.

"Um…


End file.
